


Brooding

by OverthinkingFeathers



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingFeathers/pseuds/OverthinkingFeathers
Summary: Fenris finds some puppies and takes his role as caretaker very seriously.





	

The curtains were open. 

That was unusual. Fenris had spent too many years as a fugitive to take comfort in open spaces, and given that his manor was not quite legally acquired, he tended to avoid letting people in. The mansion's windows were designed to give as much of a view of the outside as it was the inside. Presumably this was a supposed to be a show of wealth: look at the grand hallways and decorations this person can afford! Fenris's decorating ran more towards eccentric however, and the windows highlighted suspiciously high wine stains - well, hopefully that was wine - and scratched over paintings. 

Hawke considered the possibility of an ambush as he drew closer. Diamondback had been a weekly occurrence at the mansion for well over a year now, and the curtains had always been drawn. Darkness would work better for surprise, but perhaps the attackers didn't know the secretive elf very well and were trying to avoid giving themselves away. Job poorly done then. 

Weapon in hand, Hawke pushed open the door. No one came rushing at him. Nothing moved at all. He lightly closed the door behind him, still wary, and it was only then that he noticed the clean floors. That was deeply uncharacteristic; Fenris had left skeletons on the floor since day one, claiming they were both a morale booster and an effective deterrent to any would be burglars. 

Why would attackers clean up the floors? Hawke couldn't think of any good reason, but the alternative was that Fenris had done it to... impress someone? No, that wasn't possible. Maybe this was the result of some sort of bone mage thief. It seemed unlikely, but stranger things had happened in Kirkwall. Best to assume the worst. 

Hawke was halfway to the kitchen when something came barreling around the corner at him. Something small. Instinctively he jerked backwards, plan of attack forming, before he realized exactly how fluffy it was and also exactly how close behind it Fenris was. He hid his hands behind his back at the same moment as Fenris swooped up the ball of fur. 

His most winning smile wilted under the elf's furious glower. Not fast enough then. "This is my home, Hawke. I suggest you keep your weapons sheathed." 

He strode back towards the kitchen, bundle held securely in his arms, and Hawke scrambled to keep up. "You can't really blame me for being suspicious. You've never been one for housekeeping. Is that a puppy?" They turned the corner, and Hawke gasped. "Is that a whole bunch of puppies?" 

A blanket padded basket was placed against a wall, and in it were several sleeping puppies. Fenris placed the squirming runaway next to its brethren and sat beside the basket, gently petting his charge. The softness in his expression was gone the moment he looked up at Hawke. 

"You will not disturb them. They need their rest." 

"No, of course, but they're so cute! Look at them!" Hawke squatted down and extended a hand. The rebellious puppy started to eagerly stumble over, only to be stopped by Fenris. 

"You may not touch them." His tone was deadly serious. 

"What? Why?" Hawke wasn't sure he had ever been so hurt before. "Fenris, I have a mabari. I know what to do with dogs." 

"You named your hound Pastry Puff. You let him have table food scraps all the time. These dogs are young and impressionable, and I will not let you mistreat them. They have had a hard enough life already." Their contented snores and round bellies told a different story, but Fenris's words were beginning to bear an edge of heat. 

He wasn't glowing yet. There was still time for Hawke to talk his way out of a fight, but insults to his mabari were insults to his soul. "Pastry Puff is a respectable family name, and he works hard for his treats. He's the finest mabari in all of Thedas, and you obviously don't know the first thing about raising dogs." 

Fenris sat fully upright, shoulders pulling back. Even sitting, he suddenly looked imposing and hostile, and Hawke regretted his word choice. He was pretty sure Fenris could easily take him in a fight, and adorable puppies were probably not the right thing to end a friendship over. "All right, all right, I was wrong, I don't know anything, I'm sorry. Maker's breath. Where did you get them anyway?" 

"They were being held by some magister's underlings. They brought them to battle, as if pups this young could contribute or learn. They put them in harm's way." Hawke's apology had clearly done nothing to defuse the situation, and the lyrium marks across his skin began to light up. "These are innocent creatures who-" Fenris's voice broke off as the puppy next to him whined and licked his hand. Instantly, he switched to concern, ruffling the puppy's ears and making soft sounds. 

Hawke stared, pieces slowly beginning to fall into place. "Are you... are you brooding?" 

The elf shot him a glare. "I do not brood." 

Hawke raised his hands and backed away. "You know what, I'm just going to tell everyone that Diamondback is canceled for today. We'll try again next week. How about that?" 

"That would be best. Varric would tell them they were supposed to meow or some other nonsense. They need time to grow." 

"Ok, well." Hawke slowly made his way out of the kitchen, careful to avoid stepping on anything that could potentially rouse the slumbering beasts. "You know where to find me if you need me." 

Fenris nodded, attention turned fully towards the four puppies, and Hawke made his escape while he could.


End file.
